Things that begin with the letter 'M'
by draurora17
Summary: Sequel to 'Return to Madness' Yay! Story about Hatter and Alice's lives now that they are living together. No sex scenes, it will ruin everything for me. Much fluff and love, though : Will be a long one again. Hope you like! Dray xx
1. Marmoreal

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to "Return to Madness" that some of you have been waiting for. There will be adventure eventually, but it is a story about the Hatter and Alice and their days while they are living together. I really hope you'll like it; I'll try my best :) Please review to let me know what you think and how I'm doing. I'm off to my German exam now. Later! Dray xx**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Alice in wonderland. Any of it. Ok, well maybe the film more, so that I could have the yummy Hatter all to myself :P Alas... to be Hatterless is such sweet sorrow.**

The sun had been shining brightly since the right Alice had returned to Underland, but today was more beautiful than any other. In the morning, Alice had packed her new dress and said goodbye to a very disgruntled Bandersnatch. The White Queen had lent her and the Hatter two of the royal horses to take them back to Witzend, Thackery riding with Alice and Mally riding with the Hatter. They stood outside the palace gates at Marmoreal.

"I trust you will not forget about me, Alice. You still have a place here should you ever need it."

"Thank you, Mirana. Of course I won't forget you, you have been so kind to me during my time in Marmoreal. I will visit as often as I can."

"Take care of the Hatter, won't you?" The White Queen whispered to her.

Alice smiled back at her. "That is the main reason I returned to Underland."

Mirana nodded and went to the Hatter who had finished putting some material into a bag attached to his saddle.

"Your return to Witzend will be a loss greatly felt here. There is no finer hatter anywhere, thank you."

The Hatter turned pink. "Your praise is too high, your majesty - It was my pleasure to serve you. Perhaps I shall do so again one day."

"I would like that, Tarrant. Fairfarren to you all."

Alice, Tarrant, Mally and Thackery all thanked her before getting on to the horses and beginning the trek back to Witzend. Alice had ridden horses before and she was enjoying being able to ask the horse to do things instead of making it. She had always hated kicking them to get them to move. Alice looked over at the Hatter. He had obviously done this before, as he was sitting up proudly on his horse talking amicably with it. At a break in the conversation he turned to her.

"Pardon me, Miss Alice, but may I ask what you are looking at?"

"You. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I was daydreaming."

"A most entertaining practice, nothing to be afraid of. Why, in dreams one can do anything. Even fly."

"Yes, but one cannot live in dreams. Anyway, I have no need to anymore - in Otherland I had to get away from real life now and again. I had so many troubles, so much I had to be..."

"And now?"

Alice couldn't meet his eyes. "I have you."

The Hatter grinned in delight. He could hardly believe that Alice, champion and saviour of Underland, and the muchiest girl he knew, loved him. She had told him so. He had always considered himself to be fairly unimportant. He was a gentleman, of course, and a high-standing one at that, but when Alice had come along she had always made him feel... needed. She had treated him with kindness and had wanted his friendship, even though he was mad. She had even forgiven him when he had been unable to control his madness. The Hatter was not an insecure man, but he did wonder sometimes what Alice saw in this pale-faced mad Hatter when she was smiling at him as she was now.

Thackery had been uncharacteristically quiet. When Alice turned around to ask him if he was alright she found that he was fast asleep. Mally was sitting on the back of the saddle, sharpening her sword on a stone she had picked up on the path at Marmoreal. There was a small log in the road and Hatter's horse jumped over it. It wasn't a very high jump, but Mally chose that moment to stand up. She lost her balance and fell sideways off the horse, grabbing a hair of the tail of Alice's horse to break her fall. The horse was taken by surprise and reared up whinnying loudly. Mally fell to the ground and came dangerously close to being trampled. Alice lay her body along the length of her horse's neck and stroked it, whispering soothing words. The horse calmed and the Hatter alighted his to pick Mally up.

"Are you alright, Alice?" The Hatter got back on his horse with Mally and looked at Alice with concern.

Alice took a deep breath. "I'm alright thank you, Tarrant. Just a little shaken."

"I do apologise, miss - I was shocked by the sharp pain. It won't happen again."

"That's quite alright Theodore." Alice replied to the horse. "No harm done."

"Would you like to rest for a while?" Hatter offered.

"Yes please." Alice was embarrassed, but she was feeling a little weary. They found a grassy clearing in the forest a little further down the road and let the horses wander around while Alice, the Hatter Mally and Thackery all sat down on the picnic blanket that the White Queen had thoughtfully given them, with a small box of cakes and sandwiches and some frattenberry juice. It wasn't tea, but it tasted good. It was also electric blue. Alice decided that she didn't want to know, and chose a cake from the box.

A few minutes later, Alice heard a faint rustling. She thought nothing of it until she realised that it was coming closer to them. She froze, watching the Hatter as he noticed it too. He frowned, wondering what it could be. Heavy thumps could now be heard over the rustling of the plants, and Alice slipped her hand into the Hatter's and held on tightly. He gave it a squeeze, glancing at her and giving a reassuring smile. The rustling got louder and louder until into the clearing came the Bandersnatch, crashing through several bushes and almost landing on top of Alice. She sighed in relief and stood to pat it. Mally was furious.

"You stupid blundering animal! Ooh, why I oughta... gave me the shock of me life, you did." She was shouting, waving her finger at it. Alice laughed while the Bandersnatch ignored her. The March Hare was keeping his distance, but the Hatter stood next to Alice, carefully petting the Bandersnatch with her. They looked at each other for a second, until the Hatter leaned towards her and kissed her quickly. This, obviously, did nothing for Mally's temper.

"Oi, You two – no public displays!"

"Jealous, Mally?" Alice laughed, scooped the dormouse into her hands (carefully avoiding the tiny sword) and held her out to the Hatter, who gave her a kiss on her furry cheek. Alice was still getting used to being in Underland where things weren't entirely the same as in her world, but she was sure that fur wasn't supposed to turn pink. Mally's face seemed to glow.

"Put me down! Stop making fun of me..." But her voice held little of the conviction it had a minute ago. Alice giggled while the Hatter smiled indulgently.

Everything was packed up again, and Alice called the horses back. They set off once again towards home with Mally muttering indignantly to nobody in particular.


	2. Moving In

**I am so sorry guys, these chapters are gonna take longer to upload. I'm not feeling very inspired at the moment. I love you all, and I want you to have a story because you deserve it, but it's the tail end of exams and it's flipping boiling. I am sitting in my room in London slowly losing the will to live let alone to write fanfiction and revise for (and do) exams (yeah, in that order! :P ) I hope you like this one - I know it's not very interesting as a chapter, but bear with me. Omg, I have just discovered the American whatsit thingy – Alice mini-series or whatever on Syfy. It looks AMAZING but I, being in the rubbish UK can't get. Bugger. Oh well, I'll find a way. Anyway, hope you enjoy :) Dray xx**

They soon arrived at Witzend and Mally and Thackery bounded excitedly into the tumbledown windmill. Alice jumped down off her horse and looked around. It was exactly as they had left it - the table was in disarray, broken crockery everywhere and cakes and scones all over the place. She smiled; she was looking forward to living in this comfortable chaos. Oh, what her mother would say if she knew of her daughter's new life! Alice missed her family, but she was happy that at least Margaret had done the proper thing. She had married (Alice would say a gentleman, but she still didn't trust Lowell) and was on the way to producing a grandchild. She had made their mother happier than Alice ever could.

The Hatter put his hand on her shoulder gently, pulling her back to reality – well... you know what I mean.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

She looked up into the Hatter's concerned green eyes sadly for a moment. Then she shook her head sharply to snap herself out of it.

"Yes thank you, Hatter. I'll be fine. I was just thinking about my family."

The Hatter's frame seemed to droop a little.

"You want to go back to Otherland, don't you?"

"Of course I don't! I'm not about to abandon you, Tarrant. I want to be here." She leaned in and kissed him firmly. "With you," she added.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and ran his fingertips over her smooth skin. "Well then, you'll need a room." He said brightly and led her into the house.

The inside of the hatter's house was more exciting than Alice could have imagined. The floors were a stone similar to basalt, so dark it looked almost blue. The walls were adorned with bright rainbow colours in the hallway, and as Hatter pulled Alice into the kitchen she saw strange painted patterns over the walls and on the ceiling. In the far corner of the relatively large kitchen was a thin spiral staircase for which they were headed. Mally and Thackery bounded into the house behind them. The Hatter and Alice crossed the landing at the top of the stairs to a bright red and yellow painted door. He turned to her and grinned nervously, pushing the door open and motioning for her to go inside. She crept into the room and gasped. In the middle stood a big four-poster bed with sparkling red drapes and red and gold covers. There was a large wardrobe and a beautiful dresser with a mirror by the small window. The carpet was lush and deep red and the walls were crimson with intricate patterns painted over them in gold paint. She turned back to the Hatter, who stood shuffling in the doorway.

"Well, is it to your taste, Miss Alice?"

"Hatter, it's wonderful! This is much more than just a guest room."

"Oh yes, well I have another spare room, but this one was reserved for if the White Queen decided to grace us with her presence."

"Then I couldn't possibly..."

"Hush, this is your room now. I want you to have it, and you shall make me terribly upset if you do not accept it," said the Hatter matter-of-factly. "Now, shall we see about some tea?"

Alice looked like she was about to argue, but then she smiled at him.

"Yes let's." She looked into his honest green eyes. "Thank you Hatter."


	3. Madness

**Hey, another chapter. Dedication goes to Silverlunarstar because she is amazing, as always. Sorry this took so long to upload, I've been away for the last month. And I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I wanted to get it to you as quickly as I could. I love you all, I hope this story is still ok with you guys, I write only to make you happy :) Enjoy! Dray xx**

The table had been sitting outside the house waiting for them since they had left for Marmoreal. Alice helped the Hatter bring out fresh tea and cakes, and clear away the old food and (most of) the broken crockery. Once the Bandersnatch had been given his share, they all sat down and tucked in.

After tea, Alice went inside and sat on her lovely new bed. It wasn't long before she was joined by the Hatter. He knocked and poked his head around the door. Alice smiled and patted the bed beside her, so he came in and sat down.

"Thank you for letting me live with you, Tarrant."

"Are you sure you still want to stay here?"

Alice looked into his eyes. "Here in Witzend, or here in Underland?"

"Well, both really."

"You still don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I have always trusted you Alice, but... I was - I didn't... After you had slain the Jabberwocky, I didn't know whether you were ever coming back."

"But I did. I came back for you, Hatter."

"Aye, that ye did lassie. I dinnae know whether this is the safest place for you to be, though."

"Why not?"

"I cannae control my Madness all the time, I'm... scared that I might hurt ye."

"Hatter, you can't hurt me. I won't let you. I'm not leaving you ever again, do you hear me? You could do anything and I will always forgive you."

"Alice, I..." the Hatter truly had no words for this depth of honesty. Nobody had ever loved him like this, and certainly not enough to so willingly accept his Madness. He kissed her, pushing her gently back to lie on the bed. He propped himself on one elbow beside her, and with his other hand he caressed her cheek.

"You are beautiful, you know." He told her quietly. "A true champion of Underland."

Alice gave him a shy smile.

"And you are the most handsome gentleman that I have ever had the good fortune to meet."

This was too much for the Hatter, who sat up and turned away from her. She sat behind him, putting her arms around his waist and laying the side of her head at the base of his fiery curls.

"Talk to me Hatter. What's wrong?"

"I know you are being polite, Miss Alice, but the fact is that I am not handsome at all. I am not even good enough to be called a gentleman, I..." he sniffed and hid his face in his hands.

"That is not true. Nonsense, all of it. You helped me each time I was in Underland, I could never have slain the Jabberwocky if you hadn't saved me, and you may not look normal but you are beautiful to me, Tarrant." she finished in a whisper. He turned to her with a disbelieving look. She rearranged the pillows so that she could lie back and motioned for him to lie next to her. He curled up by her side with an arm around her waist. Mally chose that moment to come and see where everybody had gone. Alice beckoned her over. The dormouse climbed up onto the bed and Alice shifted so that there was space for her to curl up in between her and the Hatter. After Mally informing Alice that Thackery had turned in ages ago, a restful silence descended on the room and the three friends fell asleep, warmed by the presence of their companions.


	4. Missing

**I'm so busy trying to find someplace to live next year, oh the stress! Anyway, another chapter for you because I love you that much :) Dray xx**

Alice awoke to a warm feeling of perfect contentment - something she never thought that she would be able to feel when she was in Otherland. She looked at the little lop-sided window. The light coming through it suggested that it was very early in the morning. She slowly extricated herself from the comfortable nest on the bed, tucking Mally's tail in and kissing the top of Hatter's red curls softly.

Alice went downstairs into the kitchen in search of breakfast. She wasn't disappointed; there were all sorts of cakes and biscuits in the many oddly-shaped cupboards lining the walls. As she was making tea for everyone, she heard a noise outside. She went to the window and saw Bayard sitting by the tea table facing the house.

"Bayard!" She cried out in joy. He turned his head to her with a sad expression. Alice ran to the door and went outside to him.

"Bayard, what's wrong?"

"Such a caring little girl," came a nasal voice from behind Alice. Alice straightened up to see the Red Queen standing between her and the house. She was wearing a simple red dress and her hair was wild around her smug face. Bayard, battered and weary, was looking desperately at Alice. "I'm sorry, right Alice. I couldn't..." Alice understood and nodded back with a regretful smile. She forgave him.

"Gave up your life in Otherland to save your precious Hatter. Saved a land you barely even know from an evil tyrant." her voice was full of sarcasm and hatred. "Well, now you've had your fun I have to start again. You have no idea how much planning it takes to become Queen around here; you can't just walk into power, you know. That crown is mine. I am the eldest sister. I _deserve_ it. I hope you've told your Hatter that you love him, because you're never going to see him again." The Red Queen grabbed Alice and forced a vile-tasting liquid down her throat. She saw Bayard running for his life in the direction of Marmoreal, and hoped that the Hatter would be ok. These were the last coherent thoughts she had before the world around her faded and she slipped out of consciousness.

-

The Hatter had the strangest feeling as he came slowly out of his deep sleep. Last night he had gone to sleep with such a blissful feeling of being loved and wanted. Now he felt colder, uncomfortable as if something was...

Missing.

Alice. She wasn't by his side on the bed. Maybe she was getting breakfast. That must be it, thought the Hatter, she woke up feeling hungry and is downstairs eating breakfast. So why did he feel so uneasy?

He sat up, dislodging Mally and causing her to wake up and drowsily rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, "Where's Alice?"

"I don't know. I'm just going downstairs to see."

The Hatter put his hat on and went down to find the door open and Alice nowhere to be seen. He called for her but to no avail. The Bandersnatch had also disappeared. He went back upstairs to Mally.

"We're going to Marmoreal." he picked her up and they rode to the White palace, hoping that Mirana would have some answers.


	5. Machinations

**Another chapter. Late, as usual, but I have been house hunting for days (on my own) and still somehow managed to disappoint my mother. So what's new? Sorry, anyway yeah – enjoy this chapter. Silverlunarstar thank you so much for your faithful reviews and corrections. I will upload corrected chapters in a few weeks, but I'm going away for two weeks on Sunday so I want to get the chapters that I have written so far uploaded for you all. As always, I love you all for reading, reviewing and adding my humble fic. I'm glad you are interested in my writing and story enough to keep reading :) Dray xx**

The White palace was in uproar. Mirana had some guards go to the dungeons to report the status of Iracebeth, and the whole of Underland was put on alert when they found that she had escaped.

The Hatter and Mally arrived in the middle of this turmoil and went in search of the White Queen. Mc Twisp found them in the throne room.

"Ah, you two. Her majesty is in the main hall, follow me."

He told them what all the fuss was about as they went. They hurried to where Mirana was giving orders and taking reports and updates from various groups of guards who were searching the grounds of the palace. She caught sight of them and motioned them over to her.

"Hello Mally, Tarrant. I must admit, I wasn't expecting the pleasure of seeing you again so soon." She attempted a weak smile. "Where's Alice, is she with you?"

The Hatter took her hand and kissed it. "I'm afraid it isn't pleasure that brings us to Marmoreal, your highness. We have more bad news. Alice is missing."

The Queen paled almost to the colour of her dress.

"I knew my sister was vengeful, but she wouldn't..."

"Do you really think that Alice was kidnapped by the Red Queen?" asked Mally fearfully.

"It's possible, but I hope for Alice's sake that it's not true. Iracebeth has a very dangerous nature."

"What can we do?" The Hatter was ready to search the world - both worlds if he had to. Alice had come back to Underland for him; She had given up her world to be here. He wasn't about to lose her again.

Mirana beckoned them to follow her into another room. She closed the door, opened the large windows and whistled a high-pitched note. It hung in the morning air, and a few minutes later a blue butterfly appeared outside in a puff of smoke and flew in through the window. He landed on the Queen's outstretched palm.

"Absolem. It is an honour to see you again."

"Likewise, your majesty. You get more beautiful every day. What seems to be troubling you?"

"You know I wouldn't bother you unless it was a true emergency. My sister has escaped from Marmoreal and Alice and the Bandersnatch are missing."

"Is truly no bother, Mirana. I expected something like this to happen but not so soon. I do not know whether your sister has taken Alice... although I can hazard a guess at where they may be. There is a house on the far edge of the forest, in Queast. It is big and old, and hasn't been used in many years..."

"Our mother's house." Mirana whispered. The Hatter gave her a quizzical look.

"She was an ordinary girl living in Underland. Her name was Sylvia and my father, the king at the time, was returning to Marmoreal after a visit to Otherland. There was a storm on the way and he was too far from the palace to get back, so he was stranded. He tied his horse to a nearby tree and lay down, exhausted. When he woke up, he was in a warm bed and Sylvia was sitting by his side with a bowl of hot soup.

-

_"Hello there." Sylvia said softly. "How are you feeling?"_

"Much better, thank you. Who are you, if I may ask? And where am I?"

"I am Sylvia, His Majesty's humble servant and you are in my home. I found you unconscious by the side of the road. Forgive my curiosity but is your majesty not supposed to have an entourage... Guards, perhaps?"

The dark-haired man gave a deep, wry chuckle. "You are right, of course. I should. Nobody was supposed to know about this. I was just doing a little research into the ways of Otherland."

"Otherland?"

-

"So the king told her about Otherland, and she looked after him until he was well enough to go back to the palace. He visited her often, and gradually they fell in love. The house in Queast belonged to our mother, and she often took us there for a while when the king had business to attend to."

Everyone had been listening, and Mally spoke up.

"Then we can start looking there."

"You need to take the guards with you. If she is there, she will be prepared for an attack. I will come with you," said Mirana.

"But your highness, it's too dangerous for you..." Absolem warned.

Mirana smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern." She lifted him up and kissed his head gently. His cheeks turned pink but he vanished in another puff of smoke before anyone noticed.

"I will protect your majesty to the best of my ability." the Hatter said, bowing.

"So will I!" said Mally.

"Thank you. I will gather the guards and we shall go. I hope we find her soon."


	6. Mistakes

**I'm in a rush so I haven't checked over this. I'm going to France at 8.45 tomorrow so I want to get this chapter up quickly before I go. I hope it's ok, and that I haven't made huge mistakes. Love you all, readers and reviewers alike. Have a great summer/winter depending on which hemisphere you're in. Hope you enjoy this :) Dray xx**

They had checked the (now derelict) Red Palace at Salazen Grum just in case the Iracebeth had decided to use it again, but it was still empty so they had proceeded to Queast. The large house was on the very edge of the quiet little town. A group of renegade red guards stood sentinel around it, making it impossible to get inside unarmed. The White Queen's search party set up camp a couple of fields away, behind a large wooded area. It was decided that they would wait until it was dark, and then use the element of surprise and attack.

The Hatter was restless. Even with time hurrying as quickly as he could without alerting the Red Queen, it was still several hours till nightfall. Anything could be happening in there. He couldn't stand it when he thought of the bloody big head getting her hands on _his_ Alice. No, he had never disobeyed Mirana before. He always trusted her judgement, and hadn't once gone against her wishes.

Well... There was a first time for everything.

-

Inside the old house, which had always been a place of happiness and peace, Alice was starting to wake up. Slowly, cautiously, so as not to let anyone in the room know that she was conscious, she moved around. Nothing broken, a few bruises and scrapes and a large cut over her right knee, but nothing life-threatening. Oh, and she was tied down. To a chair, was her best guess with her eyes closed. And a thin swatch of material tied as a gag across her mouth. She sighed silently to herself. Why was she always a damsel in distress when she was here? In Otherland she had been strong and able to get herself out of any trouble. Here, she was... Well, she was just a child. Everyone was, really. She supposed that when there was peace there was no need to be on one's guard all the time. The Red Queen's reign had hit Underland and its inhabitants hard.

After a while, Alice opened her eyes. She was in what appeared to be a comfortably decorated (if slightly old) hallway, facing the front door. Iracebeth stood in front of her grinning maliciously and holding a dagger in her hand. Time only knew where she had obtained that, but Alice didn't think she was going to use it to cut fruit.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you? Miwana's pretty too. I hate pretty things. Nobody likes me because they're too busy ogling that despicable sister of mine."

-Yes- thought Alice, -and they can see you're murderously insane- her mind suddenly flashed back to the Hatter in his destructive bouts of Madness. _No_ she mentally scolded herself, _don't even go there._ she suddenly missed her Hatter terribly.

"My lovely guards tell me that your precious knight in tatty armour has come to rescue you. You'll get to see him again after all. It appears he's on his own... Not as intelligent as I thought." She was clearly enjoying every moment of this.

_If you touch him I swear I will kill you_ Alice wanted to shout at her, but it was futile. She wouldn't give the bloody big head the satisfaction. She sat in the chair, stoic and unresponsive. A signal of two knocks were heard on the door.

"Ah, here he comes."

The Red Queen smirked at Alice and hid. Behind the frame of the door that led into the front room. Outside, there was an almighty clattering of metal on metal. The Hatter was coming for her! But was he prepared to meet the Red Queen? Alice wanted to tell him to turn back - she wasn't sure what Iracebeth would do to him. She would rather spend her life in captivity than lose the Hatter to this hateful woman. Alice had never been religious, but she closed her eyes and begged her father to help her, to send him a message or a sign or... Anything as long as it stopped him getting hurt. The door crashed open and the Hatter stood there with his sword in his hand and a wild look in his eyes. She did the only thing she could do. She yelled through the gag for him to go away. He couldn't understand her and stepped inside. As he got closer to her, the red queen came at him from behind. She twisted his wrist so he dropped his sword, and hit him hard. He fell to his knees in front of Alice and the red queen held the dagger to his throat. Alice was screaming and tears were running down her face. She struggled against the bonds so hard that the chair nearly fell apart.

"Don't..." the Hatter wheezed. "You'll hurt yourself... I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice stilled, crying silently. She spoke through the gag. It was very muffled but there was no mistaking what she was saying.

"I love you, Tarrant."

"Remember your muchness, lassie" the Scottish brogue was a small comfort in such a hopeless situation.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" the Red Queen's sarcastic voice cut through their thoughts as she tightened her grip roughly. A small trickle of blood glowed brightly against the Hatter's pale skin. A couple of the guards who had been knocked out had come around and came inside to help the queen. They tied him to another of the chairs and sat him in the front room within Alice's sight. Alice laughed weakly through the tears. She had known that the Hatter's inability to kill would be his downfall. She only hoped that someone had noticed their absence and that help would come soon...


	7. Marred

**I'm back :D I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, but I've been in France with no internet for two weeks. Here it is: a depressing chapter, but nothing is permanent. Just to answer what a lot of you have asked... no, I do not kill off main characters (unless it suits my purpose) I am usually content to torture them for a bit, but I am a firm believer in happy endings. Eventually. I love you all, thank you so much for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy :) Dray xx**

Mirana was beside herself. How had she not seen this coming? Everybody knew that the Hatter would do anything for Alice, so it really shouldn't have been surprising that he had evaded Mally and gone off on his own to stop the Red Queen. 

It was twilight so they didn't have the advantage of darkness, but at least it wasn't daytime. Mirana called the search party together, explained the situation and they set off towards the house, hoping that there would be someone left to save.

-

Every time Iracebeth slapped the Hatter, it felt as if somebody was pushing pins into Alice's heart. He was bruised and battered, but he sat upright in the chair with a defiant expression.

"What will it take to break you? What are you even fighting for? You don't belong here."

"I'm fighting for Alice and all that is good in the world. My family has been here for generations, Underland is my home."

"But you can't stay here. You are an impostor. And you are a danger to everyone, especially Alice."

His eyes snapped to the girl tied to a chair in the hall. She loved him, but he had never felt good enough for her. Maybe it -wasn't- safe for her to be with him. Then he saw her eyes. They were filled with tears and she was shaking her head.

-Don't even think that. I love you, Hatter. I couldn't live without you. Don't listen to the bloody big-head.- Alice hoped that he knew what she was trying to tell him.

The Red Queen was ecstatic. These two meddling fools had ruined her plans and now she had them she could do anything she wanted. Hurt them, break them, but she wouldn't kill them - oh no. She wanted to make their lives as miserable as they had made hers. She would destroy their love just like Alice had slain her Jabber-berry-wocky.

"Her knight, her prince, characters from a silly little girl's fairy tale. You can keep her safe from lots of things, but can you protect her from yourself?"

He hadn't taken her eyes off Alice, and she could see the exact _second_ that all doubt left him because his eyes hardened and clouded over to finally settle on a pale, empty green. She had lost him. The Red Queen had succeeded in convincing him that he was a monster. Alice launched herself at Iracebeth in spite of the rope binding her arms and legs to the chair. She smashed into her and hit her with anything she could - her elbow, the chair, her feet - until the red guards hauled her off and threw her into the dark cellar. Alice lay there on her side, crying. A tear from one eye trickled over the bridge of her nose and merged with more to run into her now matted golden hair. He couldn't really believe the downright -lies- that Iracebeth made up... Could he?

Just as the Red Queen picked herself up off the floor, the door burst open and a dozen guards ran into the house with Mirana right behind them. The renegade guards were overpowered and Iracebeth was restrained by four of the white guards. Mirana saw the Hatter and hurried over to untie him. When he stood to thank her, she was close enough to see his eyes. Nothing had ever shaken her to the core as badly as the sight of the Hatter's lifeless eyes.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Y-you're welcome, Tarrant. Where is Alice, is she ok?"

"In the cellar. I don't know, your majesty." there was no emotion in his voice. Mirana shoved her fear aside for the time being and ran to the cellar. She called two guards to come with her with some light. When they reached Alice, she was puffy-eyed and exhausted from crying. She turned her face up towards the light.

"Mirana?" she said in a weak voice that could hardly be heard. Her muchness had gone. Mirana wondered whether Underland would be able to save its champion this time as she replied.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me. I'm here now. It's going to be ok."

She untied her and held her gently in her arms like a mother would a child as she started to cry again.

"Let's get you back to the palace." she half-carried the devastated young woman out to where the Bandersnatch was standing, untied and happy to be free from the cruel Red Queen. Alice reached her hand out to it, and it nuzzled against her. It could instantly sense her hurt and crouched down so that she could reach its back. She climbed on and lay down in its thick fur, clinging on as if her life depended on it. The Hatter had already taken a horse and gone back to Witzend, having informed one of the guards. Mally climbed onto the Bandersnatch too, sitting next to Alice's face and stroking her cheek. The search party made its way back to Marmoreal with the Red Queen in tow, shackled and escorted by every guard in the group. 


	8. Maybe

**Next chapter. Still looking a bit depressing, but have faith – things are looking up for our favourite pair :) I hope you guys still like this fic, I'm doing my best to keep it interesting. Love you all, especially your kind, encouraging and informative reviews! Dray xx**

As soon as Alice had arrived at the White Palace, she locked herself into her room. The White Queen was worried sick, but waited patiently for Alice to come and tell her what happened of her own volition.

After a while Alice did finally emerge. She tidied herself up and went to Mirana who was in the throne room.

"I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you, your majesty." Alice curtseyed low to the White Queen, who leapt out of her throne and gathered Alice into her arms.

"There is nothing to apologise for. I am sorry we didn't come sooner. Now," she said, leading Alice into a smaller room where some tea and biscuits had been laid out for them, "Do you feel up to telling me what happened?"

Alice nodded, made herself a cup of tea and told Mirana everything up to when the guards had rescued them. At the end of her tale she sat silently staring into space.

"We will persuade him, you'll see. The Hatter is very dear to both of us, and a valuable asset to Underland. I will do anything in my power to help you, Alice. You know that."

"I do, Mirana, and I am very grateful. However, I fear that it may not be enough." Alice thought back to the green voids that had stared at her from the Hatter's once loving eyes. She was terrified that he would never wake up, that she would never see her Hatter again.

"We will call Absolem again and see if he can help us." Mirana announced. She whistled through an open window as she had done before. When Absolem appeared, he flew over to rest on Alice's shoulder.

"What's the problem, dear child?" Absolem was being nice to her. His deep voice seemed to soothe her, reminding her a little of her father.

"The Hatter... Iracebeth convinced him to hate me."

"You saw hate?"

This strange question made her think. "Not hate exactly. His eyes were... Sort of empty."

"Emptiness indicates inanimate, and love is a surprisingly enduring thing. Perhaps that which is supposed absent is really hidden." Alice had to concentrate on Absolem's words, but hope was slowly creeping back into her heart.

"The Hatter has always made his own decisions. Remember Alice: mostly right does not mean never wrong."

"I don't think I could stand to see him again though, if he doesn't want me around."

Absolem huffed in irritation. "Alice Kingsley, have you misplaced your muchness again? Such a careless child."

Alice couldn't help it. Once she had started laughing, she couldn't stop. She lifted Absolem from her shoulder and carefully hugged him to her cheek.

"Thank you, Absolem."

"I find it hard to believe that you are too young to think for yourself, but I am glad I can be of help."

Alice gently transferred him to Mirana's hands.

"Your majesty, Absolem, if you don't mind I am going to get ready to return to Witzend."

Mirana nodded, smiling happily as Alice ran out of the room.

"Well, Absolem. I think things are looking up again."

"Indeed they are, your highness."

"Have you seen Bayard recently? I haven't seen him for two days now."

"I haven't. It is unlike him to be away from court this long."

"I shall have McTwisp send a guard to his family to see if he's alright."

"A wise decision, my queen."

Mirana looked at him slyly. "Are you trying to flatter me, Absolem?"

"Me?"

"You constantly underestimate me."

"I had forgotten how intelligent you were, Mirana. I apologise for my transparency. However, I feel it would be prudent to continue this conversation later - Bayard's absence is not to be overlooked."

"Always changing the subject when you're in a tight spot... Very well, I shall see about that guard."

"Should your majesty need me, I will be there."


	9. Misconduct

**Sorry I'm being terribly slow, but I can't think of a good enough ending for this really quite long story. Here's the next chapter to keep you going anyway... Hope you enjoy :) Dray xx**

The next day started with an excited flurry of activity in the White palace. A guard had been sent to Bayard's house within the palace walls first thing in the morning and Mirana was anxiously awaiting his return. Alice got ready to ride back to Witzend with the Bandersnatch and win her Hatter back.

It was mid-morning and Alice entered the throne room to inform the White queen of her departure. The guard had returned and was relaying his news to a very concerned Mirana.

"Your majesty?" Alice said tentatively.

Mirana turned to her.

"Bayard is missing, Alice."

Alice gasped. "Then I must stay here and help to look for him."

"No, you must go. We cannot lose the Hatter, and it may be crucial for you to reach him as soon as possible. Otherwise he will shut himself off from the world completely."

"Has he ever done that before?"

Mirana nodded solemnly. "After the great fire. He didn't speak for a whole year."

This hardened Alice's resolve.

"Go, I will send word when we find Bayard." Mirana told her gently.

Alice nodded and hugged her. "Thank you, and good luck."

"And to you."

Alice ran out to the balcony where the Bandersnatch was waiting. The throne room was quite high up in the palace, and the Bandersnatch's courtyard was nearby. She turned to the door and froze. There, looking almost completely blank but mildly confused, stood the Hatter.

"Tarrant!" Alice cried and ran towards him. She stopped, though, when she saw that he appeared perturbed by her behaviour.

"Hatter, it's me. Alice. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I know you..."

She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"You are -the- Alice. The little girl in Wonderland for the first time. Speaking of Time, he and I had a terrible disagreement the other day. Tell me, child, do you like it here in Underland?" The Hatter was rambling on in his familiar way, but his voice held none of the expression that it usually did.

Alice had no idea how to react. The hatter thought she was a little girl of six again. If she thought about it logically, it was unsurprising: The only way that the hatter could forget about his love for Alice was by remembering her as she was when she first arrived - a stranger in underland. Innocent and sexless, with no previous involvement with him. However, there was nothing logical about losing someone's love.

"Tarrant..."

"How do you know my name? My my, you're a clever girl, aren't you? Do excuse me, I must go and see the White queen now. She will be terribly worried."

He tried to walk past her, but she stood in front of him and held his arms gently but firmly. His eyes were on Alice, but he wasn't actually seeing her.

"Look at me, Tarrant."

"I am..."

"No, I mean -really- look at me."

The Hatter hesitated for a moment, and then he focused on her. He looked surprised.

"Why Alice, you look terribly grown up for a little girl."

"That's because I'm not a little girl any more. You can't hide from the truth forever, Tarrant. I won't let you. I love you, do you hear me?"

The mist was clearing. "No, d... don't..." his expression turned fearful.

She was shaking him slightly in her desperation.

"Do you love me, Tarrant Hightopp?"

"No..." he looked away, guiltily.

It hurt - a physical, stabbing pain in the vicinity of her heart, but she had to keep trying.

"Do you love Alice Kingsley, who promised to stay with you forever and accepted your Madness?"

"No." a firmer answer - she was losing him again. A niggling doubt appeared in the back of her mind: maybe he didn't love her. Maybe he was right and she didn't deserve him. Maybe what they had was only a wonderful dream that she had invented for herself... she ignored it for the moment.

"Hatter, I would leave Underland and never return... I would never drink tea again if it meant seeing you for even one day. I love you with all that I am, please don't shut me out." She was giving him her heart, holding it out for him to take.

"No." his answer was shaky.

Alice didn't know what to do. What was left? If she couldn't persuade him, what if nobody could? Then she spotted it. Yes, if that didn't wake him up...

Alice let go of him and walked towards the edge of the balcony. She hopped lightly onto the cold stone as if she were jumping onto a low branch to read a book. She stood up and turned to face the view, and a breeze ruffled her skirts and cooled the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Well..." she whispered to the wind, "I never expected that I would die in my Wonderland."

She stepped forward into nothingness... 

**CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAA... I am SO sorry, I do love you all very much, but I'm just a bit evil really. Until the next chapter, fairfarren...**


	10. Mending

**Oh my god, i'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I couldn't find a way of finishing the story that i liked, and now my iTouch has decided to hate me and not let me send the stuff i wrote in the 'notes' app as an email. Therefore i apologise profusely for the crappy formatting (i'm writing this in FF editor and have no idea how it will look), i just wanted to get this up before people kill me for the cliffie :s Anyway... here it is, i hope you like it. Last chapter tomorrow! Love you. Dray xx**

"ALICE!"

She felt warm arms around her from behind, pulling her back sharply. They fell to the floor, Alice on top of the Hatter. They untangled themselves and stood. Alice turned to face the Hatter, only to be enveloped tightly in his arms. She relaxed into the hug, more grateful than she had ever been that he had not let her fall.

"How could... What on earth were ye thinkin, lassie? You could've... If I hadn't..." Alice could tell that the Hatter was shaken. She felt guilty that she had put him through that, but the relief overrode every other emotion. Well, maybe not _every_ other. She leaned back to look at him.

"Do you know me, Tarrant?"

"Yes." He said softly. "You are Alice Kingsley, the champion of underland and my dearest companion." A tear slipped down his cheek. Alice kissed it away.

"What's the matter?"

"I wanted to protect you. The Red Queen... She said that I didn't belong here. She said I was dangerous to you, and she's right."

"No. She doesn't decide that. Not even you get to decide that. I know that you aren't a threat to anyone, and all of your closest friends know it too. You belong here, Hatter." Alice put a hand on his cheek and looked into his sparkling green eyes. "With Mirana, with Mally and Thackery... With me. I love you, Tarrant. Don't you ever dare leave me like that again, do you hear me?"

He managed a weak smile.

"Alice..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She was shocked into silence. He had never voiced his feelings to her before, and she had assumed that he never would. It was difficult to tell with the Hatter because most of the time he acted like a child, but sometimes he could surprise everyone by being very sensible and serious. After her earlier panic, she was reassured that he did in fact care for her. She was dizzy with relief and happiness.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her towards him slowly. Their lips met softly and the Hatter put his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Alice let herself be swept away by the feeling of him standing so close. The Hatter was controlling the situation - a fact that Alice was thankful for, as she was in no state to form any coherent thought other than 'thank Time he's back.' He had finally accepted that Alice loved him.

"Don't ever dae that again, ye hear? If ye... I dinnae know what I'd dae wi'out ye."

"Nor I without you. I thought you'd never come back to me. I can't lose you again, Hatter."

"And you won't. I think we ought to go and see Mirana, she will want to know that we're both in one piece."

He offered Alice his arm and they went into the throne room, happy to have each other back again.


	11. Marriage

**Sorry it took so long, I had to sort out the rubbish my iPod was throwing at me. Here is the last chapter of my Alice's epic journey, thank you to those of you who have followed it to the end! I hope it is worthy of your approval. Fairfarren, all. Dray xx**

As they approached Mirana, they saw a flash of violet on the arm of the white marble throne. Mirana was bent right over, deep in conversation. She didn't notice as the couple came closer. Absolem turned and surveyed the Hatter approvingly.

"So, you have returned to us?"

Mirana looked up and beamed at them both.

"Indeed I have, your wiseness."

"I do hope you won't scare everyone like that again." his tone was disapproving, but there was no contempt in his voice.

"I have no intention of repeating the experience. My apologies for the inconvenience I must have caused your majesty." he addressed Mirana, but she would not hear of it.

"Our only inconvenience was our worry for your safety. You are greatly valued as a worker and friend here in Marmoreal and indeed in Underland."

"Thank you, my lady." Hatter bowed.

"Continuing this happy theme, Bayard has been found."

Alice and Tarrant looked overjoyed.

"Absolem was just informing me that he had been held in the red palace dungeons. My guards are riding out as we speak to rescue him and bring him back safely to Marmoreal."

"That is excellent news, your majesty." Tarrant said. Alice wholeheartedly agreed.

The white rabbit entered with all of the courtiers who gathered together in the room.

"Now everything is perfect." Alice said, threading her arm around the Hatter's bicep.

"Not yet." Mirana corrected enigmatically. She whispered something to the white rabbit, who nodded and scampered out of the room. A few minutes later he returned, followed by a group of guards escorting Iracebeth. The white queen stood in front of her sister and surveyed her evenly.

"What are you going to do to me, Miwana? You can't kill me."

"No, I can't," the white queen agreed, "But you are no longer welcome here. It seems that banishment was not far enough. I hereby exile you from Underland. You will live as a human in Otherland, with no access to -or contact with- our world." She pulled out a small vial of purple liquid that Alice recognised as Jabberwocky blood. She then pulled another vial out of the same pocket, containing a greenish liquid. She added a drop of the purple to the green, watching the concoction fizz for a moment before settling on an opaque bronze colour. She held it to the red queen's lips and poured the contents into her sister's mouth. Iracebeth swallowed reluctantly, and then vanished in a swirl of grey smoke.

Everyone was quiet. Then, a cheer rose up and the throne room erupted with joy at the Bloody Big Head's final departure.

Alice and Tarrant were perhaps the happiest. The Hatter turned to the young woman by his side, swept her into his arms and kissed her firmly. The cheering intensified.

A small, but by no means insignificant cough by Mirana's side brought her attention to Absolem. The hall went quiet to hear what the patriarch of their society had to say.

"Your majesty. I would like to request, with your permission, a sip of the jabberwocky blood. For a purely selfish reason, but one that may eventually serve to benefit the rest of Underland." he seemed nervous.

Mirana smiled. "How secretive you're being, Absolem. Of course you may have the jabberwocky blood, you need only ask." she asked the white rabbit for a pipette and a thimble. These objects obtained, she took a few drops of purple liquid from the vial, placed it into the thimble and gave it to Absolem.

He drank, and everyone watched in anticipation. He flew down to the floor, and started to change. He grew bigger, taller; his wings turned to a fine patterned silk and draped themselves around him like a cloak. Arms and legs grew, and his head changed to match his now human body. He turned paler, and all that was left of his butterfly colour was the violet colour of his clothes against his slightly tanned skin. He straightened up, and there he stood for all to see: a tall, majestic man with a handsome face and princely clothes. The whole hall gasped in awe. He turned to Mirana and unsteadily dropped to one knee in front of her.

"My dear White Queen. I stand here before you as your servant. I humbly ask you for your hand in marriage. I know your opinion of marriage from observing the red king and queen, but I assure you that is not the way it has to be. I have come - over the years - to love you, Mirana. Would you accept a wise old fool's hand, and allow him to take care of you and help you to govern Underland fairly and justly?"

Mirana (much like the rest of the hall) was speechless. Absolem had put his pride on the line, changed into a man, confessed his love... and it was all for her.

"I... Absolem, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked shakily.

"My lady, I have thought about this for a very long time. I have come to the conclusion that I do not care what form I am in, as long as I can be with you. This is as much a I can do for you, is it enough?"

She beamed. "Yes! Oh Absolem, yes! It's more than enough!"

He stood and she flew into his arms, holding him tightly. He wobbled a little, still getting used to his metamorphosis, but managed to steady himself and put his arms around her, returning her warm embrace. Then she remembered where they were and who was watching. She stood back and coughed politely, straightening her dress out.

"I accept your proposal, Absolem."

He took her hand, bowed over it and kissed it. Another almighty cheer went up, and it seemed that the mood had never been lighter. Love had returned, and Underland had a King and Queen once more. Mirana had Absolem, Alice had her Hatter and they all lived...

Happily Ever After


	12. Mystery

**Ok, so this is just a little epilogue-y thing I thought up. I'm sorry about putting an answer to the riddle, as I understand that the great Lewis Carroll never intended there to be an answer to it, but I thought it might make a sweet ending. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, please review and let me know what you thought. Love you all, Fairfarren. Dray xx**

*Some time later*

Alice sat in her favourite chair at the tea table in Witzend. The party was in full swing, with crockery flying everywhere, Mally and the Hatter deep in discussion about the merits (or faults) of having unbreakable teacups, and the Bandersnatch tucking merrily into a dish full of cake. Even Chessur had turned up with his dry wit and cutting tongue to drink the health of his friends.

Alice sighed. The Hatter looked up from his conversation and surveyed her suspiciously.

"What's the hatter with you? You don't look yourself, although that's hardly possible. Why, If you weren't yourself you wouldn't be, well... you. And you couldn't really be anyone else, unless..."

"Hatter!" She and Mally had cried out at the same time. Alice caught the dormouse's eye, and the feisty little rodent had rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Thank you ladies." Hatter said hoarsely.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just happy, that's all."

"Of course you are." Hatter said matter-of-factly. "Tea makes everyone happy."

"Indeed it does. Hatter?"

"Hmm?"

She looked into his vibrant green eyes. To anyone else who dared to get close enough to the madman, his eyes would seem wide and slightly deranged. This they were, but when Alice looked closer, she could see such care, such devotion, such... love.

"Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

The Hatter watched her for a minute, before beaming and leaning towards her conspiratorially.

"Quills, my dear Alice. Quills."


End file.
